Bratz
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Gabi, Shar, Tay and Kel all have been BFFs forever. Gabri, has a love for b-ball, Shar, has a love for fashion, Tay, has the love for Science and Kelsi has the love for music. Will this drive their friendships apart? Co-wrote w. Girly411 **ON HIATUS**
1. Before you Begin

Dear Readers, 3/23/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season.  Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi  as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetieGabriella...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Quick Poll

**Quick Pull….**

In the Bratz story with Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor….do you want them to

already be with the guys

** Or**

Be best friends and then get together

** Or**

Them just get together later in the story

Pull needs to be closed by tomorrow so I can post the first chapter.

Just leave reviews telling me what you want…thanks…

**Much love….**


	3. Quick Author's Note

**Hey everyone, how are you? I hope great. Well, listen I'm really sorry that I haven't updated some of these in A LONG time especially the ones I haven't updated since SUMMER OF '07? Well, I plan from now on unless I'm having a writers block, that I WILL TRY to update every week or every 2 weeks, three at the most because it takes me so long to write great chapters for you guys, I do my research for them also and I love to put pics on my profile of some of this stuff in stories, give great details, etc. I just love that you guys love my stories so much it makes me jump with glee. I haven't got any flames so that's great! I love you all so much for adding my stories to your favs and me to your fav. Authors. You guys make it worth waking up and taking the courage to post and write my stories and poems down and for that I am truly blessed and grateful for people like you! So please keep it up or I WILL cry!! **

**Another reason why it might take me a white is because Spring Break is over which sucks but then its okay because we only have 44 days (9 weeks) left of school here. So I'm so happy and then I'll be gone for 5 days in the last week of June (I think the last week) to go to Creation, which I can't wait to go. I love it o so much! It will be my second year so I'll be able to show the newbies around and she and TOUCH Switchfoot, Toby Mac, Relient K, Barlow Girl, Skillet, etc. I really can't wait! I WILL TRY to update a lot before I go on that trip for you guys. I will also have softball this summer so that might put me in a slight no update for awhile. I also have volleyball camp, family reunions, work, babysitting, spending time with the fam, just hanging so yeah. BUT I WILL find time to update A LOT this Summer. **

**Before I go, doesn't seem like the year 2007 and this year have gone by pretty fast? Like at a blink of an eye! I also have PSSA's next week so I might be to tired to write chapters and post them because we have 4 hours each day of PSSA's for the whole week next week. What fun! I defiantly have a litter of Pepsi and cookies and Sun Chips with me. LOL! I love you all so much!! Much love,**

**Jessica **

**P.S. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE A DIFFERENT STORY EACH TIME I DO UPDATE! PROMISE TO TRY! MIGHT NOT SUSSED BECAUSE WRITE NOW I'M MORE FEELING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STORIES, BUT IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER OF MY BUFFY ONES LET ME KNOW PLEASE. I HAVE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR "BRATZ" AND ALSO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR "REWRITE OF DAMAGE" HOPEFULLY TO BE POSTED SOON!**


	4. Prologue

_**Author's Note(s): **__Just to let you know to understand story a little more. The original Bratz (from the movie and the dolls). They also all live in Los Angeles, so that's were East High is located._

_Well, _

_**Yasmin **__is the personality of Kelsi, but instead of Kelsi being afraid to sing, she's afraid of letting people hearing the music she composed. No about being Spanish or about her love for shoes to die for. Her mom's a lawyer and dad's a record producer who works with be artists. She doesn't like to sing because she hates her voice. Smart!_

_**Jade: **__is the personality of Sharpay, but instead of being into science just to please her parents, she's into drama. Her mom is a lawyer with Kelsi's, Taylor's and Gabriella's mom and her dad is big time the co- owner of the Lakers with Greg Montez, Gabriella's dad. Doesn't have to worry about her cloths because her mom already approves of her clothes. Smart!_

_**Sasha: **__is the personality of Taylor, but instead of being into dance she's into science and math. Her parents are divorced though. Her mom is a lawyer with Sharpay's, Kelsi's and Gabriella's moms and her dad is a scientist at UCLA in the lab. Loves animal prints. Doesn't join cheerleading. Smart!_

_**Cloe: **__is the personality of Gabriella. Instead of being into soccer she's into basketball and she's the one with the love for shoes to die for. She's also the clumsy one too. Her mom is a lawyer with Taylor's Sharpay's and Kelsi's moms and her dad is co-owner and coach of the LA Lakers. Her godparents are Shaq and his wife Shaunie and Kobe and his wife Vanessa. Is not clueless like Cloe in the movie, but smart also._

_**Prologue **_

_Bring…Bring…Bring…_

The ring of an alarm clock went through a white Malibu Masterpiece of a house in a bedroom filled with chocolate browns, strawberry pinks and smooth vanillas, waking up a beautiful Filipino by the name of Gabriella Marie Montez. Sitting up and stretching, she turned to her white nightstand and turned of her fuzzy white and pink alarm clock, but ending up falling off the bed tangled up in her covers. Gabriella quickly got untangled and ran over to her walk in closet that was ,just like the walk in closet on the Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement, and grabbed some close and ran to her bathroom and turned on the shower to get on before doing some last minute back to school shopping with her 3 best friends in the entire world, Sharpay Anne Evans who had a twin named Ryan Joshua Evans, Kelsi Monique Neilson and Taylor Annabelle McKessie. They were all starting freshmen at East High.

30 minutes later Gabriella stepped out of her bathroom in a khaki kiss me tee with red lips all over it and a pair of black rolled denim Bermudas, all from Hot Kiss. She had on a pair of black with white stripe VANS ballet flats and a pair of black Chanel sunglasses on the top of her hair that was in a high curly ponytail. Her make up was lightly done with a red diamond heart necklace, earrings and bracelet set to top off her outfit. She walked over to where her computer was and grabbed her black Louis Vuitton handbag, making sure she had everything in it she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Holly, the cook, had her breakfast laid out that consisted of her favorite, pancakes, eggs and sausage with a glass of hot chocolate.

"Mm, this looks so good Holly. Thank you." Gabriella said giving Holly a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she sat down and ate.

"So what are you doing today Gabi?" Asked Holly sitting down with her own plate and a cup of coffee.

"Going to do some last minute back to school shopping with the girls."

"You girls are inseperable, I tell. You find one your bond to find the other three. You guys truly are best friends." Holly said shaking her head and smiling.

"Yeah, we are. I hope it stays that way forever."

"It will you guys have been best friends ever since pre-k and believe me I can remember because every time the girls came over I had made a fresh batch of brownies and cookies and you guys would eat a lot."

"Yeah, I remember." Gabriella said while laughing remembering those moments.

"Whose taking you guys shopping today?" Asked Holly while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Daddy, said he would have Alfred bring the car around and he would take us shopping today."

"Your dad loves you."

"I know. He will always be the number one guy in my life." Gabriella said taking her cup and plate and rinsing them out and then putting them in the dishwasher.

"Well, you better go Gabi. The car is out front. Be good, buy something cute. I love you." Holly said giving Gabriella her Baby Phat jacket and Louis Vuitton purse and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Holls. I will, I love you." Gabriella said returning Holly, who was like a second mother to her a hug and running out to the car.

"Hello, Ms. Montez and how are we today?" Alfred asked holding the door open for Gabriella to get in the back.

"Morning Alfred. Great, thanks for asking." Gabriella said giving him a hug before sliding in the back seat of the car.

"So where to first Ms. Montez?" Asked Alfred getting in the drivers seat and putting down the privacy screen that separated the back and the front.

"The Evans please."

"Alright, miss." Alfred said and pulled out of the driveway and turn left heading 4 mansions down to Sharpay's house.

As soon as they got there Sharpay came bounding out in pink united tee, a pink and black plaid hattie jacket, a pair of black cargo Logan pants and a pair of black and pink plaid Ace shoes, all from Roxy. She greeted Alfred with a hug, slide in the car and put her pink Louis Vuitton in her lap and turned toward Gabriella.

"Morning Brie-Ella." Sharpay said giving her a hug.

"Morning, Shar-Bear. How's one of my besties today?"

"I was awesome until Ryan started talking about joining the Drama department tomorrow."

"Oh, so your parents don't know about your passion for fashion?"

"No they still want me to be the drama queen, that I'm not. Brie-Ella, why can't my parents be as cool as your mom and dad? I mean they support you in anything they do." Sharpay said hugging Gabriella tight while Alfred drove the limo onto the next street of mansions where Taylor and Kelsi lived.

"I don't know, Shar-Bear, I don't know, honey." Gabriella said rocking a sniffling Sharpay.

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Montez where at the McKessie's." Alfred said getting out of the car and opening the back door for Taylor who ran out of the house dressed in a green Brenda tank top, a pair of Greta medium destroy jean short shorts, a medium wash Natalie jean jacket and a pair of green Rubber flip flops, all from A&F. She greeted Alfred with a smile and kiss on the cheek and slid in on the other side of Gabriella.

"Hey Tay Tay." Greeted Gabriella to Taylor who was buckling her seat belt after putting her A&F red-violet tote in her lap and putting on her matching black Chanel sunglasses that Sharpay and Gabriella were wearing.

"Hey, Sharpay and Gabriella. How are you?"

"Good." Sharpay and Gabriella replied and waited for Kelsi to get in the car seeing that they were in front of her house and could see the Urban Outfitter baby, as they like to call her walk out of the front door dressed in a brown lux basic long cardigan, a gold floral printed lace tank top, a pair of grey plaid lux wideleg pants and a pair of double strap leather high heel boots, all from Urban Outfitters. Kelsi gave Alfred a hug and kiss on the cheek and slid in next to Sharpay and set her white tote with black butterflies on it from Urban Outfitters on her lap and buckled up her seat belt, turning and hugging the other three girls who just noticed that Kelsi wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Oh. My. God. Kels you got contacts!'' Squealed Gabriella hugging a laughing Kelsi.

"Yeah, mom picked me up from Grandma Penny's yesterday and took me with dad to get contacts. I was SO happy. I love them." Kelsi said jumping up in down in the seat while Alfred put the car in drive.

"So what mall today ladies?" Alfred asked putting down the privacy screen to ask them.

"South Bay Galleria, girls?" Asked Gabriella to her 3 best friends.

"Yeah." They all nodded.

"South Bay Galleria, it is girls. Well be there in an hour so sit back and relax.

**(An hour later-South Bay Galleria)**

"I'll be here waiting for you girls, okay?" Asked Alfred while the girls got out of the car.

"Yeah, that's okay. See you later Alfred." Replied Gabriella while looping her arms with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor and walking to the entrance of the South Bay Galleria Mall.

"So where to first ladies?" Asked Sharpay once they were inside.

"Anne Taylor!" Exclaimed Kelsi causing the girls to giggle knowing that was coming.

"Sharpay, you should have known that was coming." Said Taylor shaking her head while walking into Ann Taylor with her best friends.

**(Ann Taylor)**

Kelsi was the first to check out with 2 pairs of shoes. Her shoes consisted of a pair of black Cythia 3 inch slide with chain detail heels and a pair of brown chain 4 inch platform wedges. She bought 3 dresses, her first dress was a clear sky blue cotton oxford dress with a blue stripe ribbon around the waist, her second dress was a dark chocolate satin Karen strapless evening dress that goes to the knees for tonight for dinner with her and her best friends parents for a last day of summer dinner and a meadow green floral Jacquard strapless dress. She bought 3 shirts and or camisoles which were a brown seamless cami with novelty trim, a sea jade crossover with waist tie shirt and a black off the shoulder sweater. She also bought 3 pairs of pants and or skirts which were a black and white stripe St. Tropez stripe knee length skirt, a pair of carnation wash Lindsay denim straight leg capris and a pair of curvy Lindsay boot cut jeans. Kelsi also bought a bottle of peach honey sheer musk body mist and body lotion, along with a green two-row skinny headband. She happily paid her bill of 250 with her unlimited credit card from her daddy, signed the slip, grabbed her card and bags and went over to the exit were the rest of the girls were waiting for her.

"Wow, you guys got checked out fast!" Replied Kelsi as they walked out of Ann Taylor.

"Yeah, so I picked a store. So Taylor where to now?" Asked Gabriella turning to Taylor.

"Bebe!" Exclaimed Taylor while walking toward the store with the other 3 smiling after her and following her.

**(Bebe)**

Taylor was the last to check out seeing that the other 3 had already checked out and where at the door waiting for her. Taylor had bought 3 pairs of shoes consisting of a pair of white and gold Cecilia strappy 4.75 inch high heels, a pair of honey love St. Barts 1.5 inch platform 5 inch peep toe high heels and a pair of tan Jenae Nubuck lace-up 4.75 heel 5 inch platform high heels. She also bought 3 shirts and or sweaters and or camisoles/tanks which consisted of a black smocked cami, a seductress purple eastern style kimono and a full romance long-sleeve top. She also bought 1 dress, a beautiful gold wild girl one-strap dress, for tonight's dinner with her, Sharpay's, Kelsi's and Gabriella's parents for a last day of summer dinner.

She happily paid her bill of 594 with her unlimited credit card from her dad as a divorce sympathy gift, signed the slip, grabbed her bags and card and went over to the girls and walked out of Bebe.

"So Shar-Bear, your turn to pick were to?" Asked Gabriella.

"Seeing as its lunch time how about we hit up California Pizza Kitchen and then maybe…" Sharpay stopped seeing the girls' faces lighting up knowing where she was going with this so Sharpay said, "Rodeo Drive!" With the other girls joining her. So they walked into CPK.

**(California Pizza Kitchen)**

"Hello, welcome to California Pizza Kitchen. How can I help you?" Asked a blonde bimbo named Nina looking up from the touch screen she was standing in front of.

"Hi, table for 4 please." Said Kelsi to Nina.

"Table for 4, smoking or non-smoking."

"Ew, non-smoking." All four of the girls said together.

"Follow me." Nina said walking them over to a table for 4 and giving them their menus and saying, "So what can I get you guys?" She asked taking out her tablet and pen.

"Can I have an iced Cappuccino, please?" Asked Taylor.

"Yep." Nina replied writing it down.

"Can I have a strawberry smoothie, please?" Asked Sharpay ordering her favorite smoothie.

"Sure can." Nina said writing that down.

"Can I have a cappuccino, please?" Asked Kelsi.

"You sure can." Replied Nina writing it down.

"Can I have a chocolate Banana smoothie, please?" Asked Gabriella praying she won't get clumsy with it and spill it.

"Sure can." Nina said and then walked away to get their drinks.

"Here's your drinks now what can I get you guys to eat?" Asked Nina taking out her tablet and pen again.

"We would like a small Hawaiian pizza, we would also like to replace the Canadian bacon for pepperoni, please." Replied Gabriella ordering for all of them still praying for her clumsiness not to show today so far receiving her wish.

"Be right back." Nina replied. 30 minutes later Nina came back with a nice hot pizza that the girls ate it and then moved onto 4 pieces of Chocolate Banana Royal Cake. Kelsi paid for the bill since she picked where they would eat and they all gathered their stuff and walked out to the car and got in and headed to Rodeo Drive.

**(Rodeo Drive)**

"So which store first Shar-Bear?" Asked Gabriella to Sharpay once they were got out of the car that took them to Rodeo Drive and after they promised to call Alfred when they were ready to go home.

"Tiffany & Co.!" Sharpay said with a squeal. The other 3 girls followed all squealing like Sharpay.

Sharpay was the last of the group to check out with a silver Elsa Peretti Sevillana ring of diamonds in platinum silver, a Elsa Peretti 5 open heart necklace in sterling silver, a pair of Elsa Peretti Sevillana earrings in sterling silver and a Elsa Peretti open heart bracelet in sterling silver and much more. She happily paid for her bill with her unlimited credit card, signed a slip, grabbed her 5 large blue bags and walked over to the girls, who also each had 5 large blue bags indicating that they stopped and shopped at Tiffany & Co.

Once outside Sharpay turned to Gabriella and asked, "Where to now, Brie-Ella?"

"Louis Vuitton!" Gabriella squealed and started skipping to her all time favorite designer stores making the other 3 laugh and follow.

Gabriella was the last one to check out with a chocolate brown and gold Manhattan PM handbag, a chocolate brown Abbesses messenger bag that she was going to use as her book bag, a black Ursula handbag with multicolored Louis Vuitton monograms, a white Speedy 30 handbag with Louis Vuitton monograms, a white with multicolored Louis Vuitton monograms belt and a pair of white Ursula GM sunglasses. She happily and gleefully paid for her bill with her unlimited credit card, signed a slip, grabbed her card back along with her bags and went over to the other girls each either holding 4 or 5 Louis Vuitton shopping bags. They all walked out the doors with their Chanel sunglasses on and stopped to see what store to go to next. Deciding on going to Burberry, Gucci and Prada they walked into each store and only took 20 minutes in each and then walked out in front of Gucci (the last store they stopped at) and called Alfred. 10 minutes later Alfred came and picked the girls up and drove them back home toward Beverly Hills.

After dropping off Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay, Alfred finally pulled in front of Gabriella's house and helped her carry her bags inside. Gabriella took her bags upstairs to her with the help of Holly and then went to change into a pair of turquoise Trestle's beach fleece short shorts, a white cami with a turquoise Lake Hodges tank over it, a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of black Reebok Infinity Mid basketball shoes. She then pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and walked down the stairs and into the backyard where her dad, Kobe Bryant and Shaquille O'Neal (Shaq) of the LA Lakers where playing basketball on her regulation basketball court for both the NBA and WNBA players. She also saw her mom tanning with Kobe's wife, Vanessa and Shaq's wife, Shaunie. She also saw Shaq's daughter, Amirah, and Kobe's daughter, Gianna, swimming.

The girls were the first one to notice Gabriella outside and walking toward her dad, Kobe and Shaq and screamed while smiling, "Aunt Gabi!"

"Hey! How are my two favorite girls today?" Gabriella said giving the girls a wave.

"Great, but we missed you, Aunt Inez and Uncle Greg." They both replied.

"Aw, we missed you to."

"Hey sweetie! How was shopping?" Asked Inez to her daughter.

"Great, we had so much fun."

"That's great dear."

"I see that you four are still inseparable." Replied Vanessa looking up from Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, that she was reading and got up and hugged Gabriella.

"Hey, Vans. Yeah and I hope it will stay that way." Gabriella said with a smile and kissed Vanessa's cheek.

"Hey Vanessa! Stop hogging her up, I want some love to!" Said Shaunie, setting The Notebook, that she was reading and got up and hugged Gabriella.

"Hey Shawn. How are you?" Asked Gabriella.

"Hey sweetie. I'm great! You?" She asked pulling back to look Gabriella over.

"Great! Thanks!" Replied Gabriella with a smile.

"Shaunie, Vanessa and Inez stop hogging up my little WNBA player!" Replied Shaq walking over to the women and picking Gabriella up in a hug and twirling her around causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Hey Uncle Shaq! How is my favorite NBA player?" She asked once he set her down.

"Doing great. I have a beautiful family, a great job and a wonderful niece, couldn't ask for more." He said with a smile.

"Hey Gabi Marie! I thought I was your favorite NBA player!" Spoke a smiling Kobe to Gabriella.

"You both are!" Replied Gabriella as Kobe picked her up in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Hey daddy!" Greeted Gabriella walking over to her dad and giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey sweetie." Greg said returning his daughter's hug.

"So Kobe, Shaq. Where are the rest of the kids?" Asked Gabriella to Shaq and Kobe who had their arms wrapped around Vanessa and Shaunie.

"Grand-parents." All four of them replied with the Shaq's adding a, " and summer camp" at the end.

"When do they start school again?" Gabriella asked.

"A week after you." They replied.

"Oh." Gabriella said. She forgot that they started school on September first and not the last week of August.

"So anyway how about a little two on two before we have to leave to go out to dinner?" Asked Greg Montez picking up a basketball.

"Yeah, that's why I came out here anyway!" Replied Gabriella taking the guys ball from her dad's hands and going to the 3 point line, lined up her shot, and shot the basketball making it make a swoosh noise as it went through the net with no rim or backboard.

"So, she's got better!" Noticed Kobe.

"Yeah, she really wants to make starting Varsity this year even though she would be on the JV team this year." Replied Inez smiling at her daughter as her dad joined her along with Kobe and they shot around.

The game started and ended before anyone knew it. With Shaq and Gabriella winning against Greg and Kobe, 20-19, before Kobe, Vanessa, Shaq and Shaunie all left to go home with the kids promising to come visit soon and with a promise of being at practice tomorrow morning to their coach.

Gabriella ran up to her master suite bedroom, walked into the bathroom and started the shower, went over to her bed and grabbed her dress, shoes and jewelry for tonight along with walking into her closet and over to her lingerie and ran back to the bathroom and jumping in the shower after removing her cloths.

30 minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower, put cream on her body, slipped on a turquoise strapless lace bra with matching thongs and slipped on her beautiful Turquoise Strapless Georgette Dress by Nicole Miller. She slipped on a pair of silver braided ankle strap 4 inch high heels after painting her toenails silver along with her fingernails. She ran a brush through her hair and a elegant bun with little ringlets hanging from it and left her bangs fall in her face, but curled them giving her hair a little bounce. She lightly did her make up and grabbed her bag walking downstairs to find her mom and dad waiting for her elegantly dressed and together they walked out of the limo.

The limo driver opened the door and Gabriella got out to see that they were in front of the Beverly Wilshire, one of the world's most expensive hotels that was located here in L.A. and walked in with her dad to the restaurant named CUT inside of the hotel and up to the podium where a women was standing behind a touch screen.

"Hello, welcome to CUT located inside the Beverly Wilshire. Reservations?" She asked smiling.

"Under Evans."

"Right this way." Said the lady who lead them to a table where Sharpay, her parents, Mary and Jason Evans, her older brother Ryan Evans; Taylor, her parents, Bryan and June, but they were sitting separate since they were split up, her 21 year old sister, Monica; and Kelsi, her parents, Miranda and Jacob, and her 14 year old sister, Jasmine. They all greeted each other and talked all the way through dinner and dessert.

When it was time to go, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella went off to side and started talking.

"Tonight was really fun." Stated Kelsi with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." Replied Taylor.

"Will it always be this way?" Asked Gabriella getting teary eyed.

"Brie-Ella, you know IT WILL ALWAYS be this way. Just the 4 of us, together friends forever. I love you guys." Said a also teary eyed Sharpay pulling the other 3 in for a hug.

"Promise we will always be best friends? No letting boys, sports, extra curricular actives, school, parents and again boys TO EVER get in the way of our friendship?" Asked Gabriella.

"Promise." Replied the other three girls.

"Pinky swear?" Asked Gabriella putting her left pinky up with a smile.

"Pinky swear!" Replied the other three girls hooking their pinkies with Gabriella's. They all hugged each other and went to each of their designated limo with their parents, with a smile and a promise to video IM in the morning before school.

When Gabriella got home, she kissed her parents both good night and went up to her bedroom to get changed for bed because she had her first day of freshman year at East High with her best friends in the whole world. Please let tomorrow go well. Please don't let anything come between me and the girls! Prayed Gabriella as she shut off her fuzzy pink light by her bed and went into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Author's Note…**_

Well, there's the prologue to this story. I already started writing Chapter 1 so that should be out in a couple days or weeks, which depends on my reviews and how hetic things here are. I got an idea to have the girls make this kind of promise from Girly 411. I love you thanks for the ideas. They really helped! Much love to you! Hope for some more great reviews from you.

Anyway, there I'm going to list some characters before I get the first chapter out so you know right away who they are, so here they are:

**Meredith Ann Ward: **head cheerleader, hates the four girls, and is the most popular girl in school there forth she likes and wants to keep the school in its cliques.

**Erica Michelle Bowler:** sidekick to Meredith, but secretly thinks that the "Bratz" are awesome. Sometimes really clueless. Co-head cheerleader.

**Avery Kay Keller:** sidekick to Meredith, but secretly thinks the "Bratz" are awesome. Sometimes clueless. Cheerleader!

**Mrs. Gerner: **music teacher

**Mr. Dimly: **principal

**Mr. Bolten: **Physical Education teacher, Athletic Director, Troy's dad, basketball coach for both boys and girls JV and Varsity.

**Ms. Darbus:** Drama teacher

**Hailey:** Kelsi's housekeeper

**Holly:** Gabriella's housekeeper

Well, there you have it so far. If there is anything else I'll let you know. Hope you love it. Please R&R!

Much love,

Jessica

P.S. I know Shaq doesn't play for the Lakers anymore, but pretend same with him not being divorced from his wife. Kobe and Shaq's kids names are real. Same with malls and stores on Rodeo Drive. Alfred belongs to me. Plus in my story Ryan is going to be one year older than Sharpay, so he's already gone to East High for a year and can drive.


	5. Author's Note

**6/24/08**

**I'm leaving for Creation today. Won't be back until Sunday (6/29/08). So I won't be able to update. Cuz there's no internet or anything. So yeah. I'm sorry about not being able to update this week. I love you all! Keep reading! Have a fun summer!**

**Much love as always,**

**Jessica**


	6. Dressed to Impress & Flawless

_**Chapter started: September 17, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: **_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I'm back after a long time of not updating and this chapter is basically just ideas that Cloe threw at me and I put them into this chapter. So right now, I think this is just going to be a filler chapter, alright? And well, anyways anywho, here we go! Wee! Lol, I've been talking to Cloe for far too long, but whatever I love my twin! Hugs, Cloe! All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=Bratz=**

**-Chapter 2: Dressed to Impress & Flawless-**

"Alright, what's the emergency," Sharpay said as she walked into Gabriella's room and sat down on one of the white chaise lounge couches that was in Gabriella's Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement Princess Mia style closet.

"I don't know what to wear. I know we said we're all dressing to impress, but I don't know what to wear. Shar-Bear, help me," Gabriella told her as she sat down beside her and put her head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Brie-Ella, don't worry. It's okay, honey. We'll get this taken care of, okay?" Sharpay replied as she gently and caringly patted Gabriella's head before placing a kiss on top of it and then getting up, grabbing the remote that you used to press the combinations in and pressed in 1254 which was the combo for the shirts.

Gabriella watched as she went over to where the shirts' doors opened up and began to scan her fingers through the shirts before she pulled out a black short sleeved shirt from Volcom that had a scallop cut along the neckline and sleeves.

"Here's that," Sharpay told her, tossing her the shirt before saying to herself, "And now onto bottoms. And I want jeans so, I need to press combo 2422."

Gabriella watched again as Sharpay worked her magic and pulled out a pair of ROXY Kourtney skinny flared destroyed patch dark indigo jeans and threw them at her before she pressed a couple more combos and handed her a pair of black leather O'Neill Cherokee Sandals and a multicolored fashion scarf before she went to press the combo for jewelry.

"Here's some black beaded jewelry and your all done and dressed to impress," Sharpay told her with a satisfied smile.

"Why thank you and may I say, that you too are dressed to impress," Gabriella told Sharpay who was dressed in a pink leather skirt, a white shirt that had ¾ sleeves to them, a necklace that had a bunch of big hearts on it, pink high heeled leather boots, her hair was down in her natural wavy blonde hair and her make up and skin was flawless as always.

"Why thank you," Sharpay told her with a bright smile before she asked, "So you ready to head off to East High for our official first day of school at our Junior and Senior school?"

"Mmhm, let's hit it," Gabriella replied as she grabbed her book bag, Louis Vuitton monogram purse and kissed her dogs goodbye as Sharpay gathered up her book bag, her Louis Vuitton monogram purse, and walked out of the room with Gabriella.

After biding Gabriella's and Sharpay's parents goodbye, they hopped into Sharpay's year old older brother, Ryan Joshua Evans', Ford Fusion so, he could give them a ride to the high school, all on their official first day of high school-- them in eleventh grade and him in his senior year.

* * *

**(East High School)**

"So, you girls each have my cell number if you need me okay?" Ryan told them as he parked his car.

"Alright, thanks Ryan. Bye," they both said as they hopped out of the car and ran to meet Kelsi and Taylor over by the water fountain.

Once they meet up with the other two, they all looped arms and walked towards the steps of the entrance of the school, walking right through a line where new students were lined up to be put into a group by Meredith Ward, the head cheerleader and the girl who kept the school in it's cliques because she didn't like that evil word: change.

"Oh no! They just did not walk by us without checking in and getting put into their clique," Avery Keller, one of Meredith's two sidekicks said.

"Who do they think they are?" Meredith said, fuming.

"I don't know, but their kinda cool," Erica Bowler, Meredith's other sidekick mumbled before she said as she seen the glares she got from Meredith and Avery, "I meant that in a weird, disturbing way. Gosh!"

------

"Wow, does look a little too well organized?" Kelsi asked them as they walked into the school and looked at the different people in the different cliques.

"Totally," the other three agreed before they went to their assigned lockers and put away their things before heading off to homeroom which they shared with Sharpay's brother.

"Names, ladies?" the teacher asked them as they walked in.

"It's alright, Ms. Darbus. They're suppose to be in this homeroom," Ryan told the teacher who he called Ms. Darbus as he walked into the room with a group of boys.

"Do you know these girls, Mr. Evans?" Ms. Darbus asked him.

"Yes, I do. This is my little sister, Sharpay Evans," Ryan said as he threw his arm around Sharpay and kissed her temple before introducing the other three, "this is my adoptive little sister, Gabriella Montez" he placed a kiss on her temple too before he moved onto Taylor and Kelsi, "and this is Kelsi Nielsen and Taylor McKessie."

"Alright, thank you for that Mr. Evans. Now will you, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, Mr. Baylor, and Mr. Cross, please take your seats. Thank you," Ms. Darbus told the boys before she turned to the girls and said with a smile, "Now, just find an empty seat ladies so, I can do the announcements and attendance. Thank you."

-----

"Dude, who are they?" Chad Nicholas Danforth, an African American with an afro and the co-captain of the basketball and baseball team, asked Ryan.

"Dude, weren't you listening to him introduce them to Ms. D?" Zeke Lake Baylor, another African American basketball and baseball player and baker, asked Chad as the other guys smirked and rolled their eyes.

"Dude, you know he's clueless and doesn't listen all the time," Jason, another basketball and baseball player, told Zeke.

"I am not all the time," Chad disagreed.

"Sorry, dude, we've been like brothers since Pre-K and I have to agree with them on that one," Chad's best friend and the God of the school, the hottie super bomb, seventeen year old Troy Alexander Bolton, the basketball and golf captain told his best friend.

"Hey!" Chad protested in a huff causing the other boys to laugh at him before they stopped as he asked, "But dude, seriously who's the brunette one?"

"Who, Taylor or Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"Taylor," Chad said as Troy said the other's girls name.

Ryan smirked at the two boys before he said, "Taylor McKessie is the one in the purple dress and black heels, sitting in front of Gabriella Montez who's got the Bohemian style going for her. Taylor's mom works with my mom, Kelsi Nielsen's mom, and Gabriella's mom at a big law firm which Gabriella's mom is the CEO of and her dad is a scientist at the lab at UCLA. Her parents are divorced and she loves animal prints along with science and math.

Gabriella, I do believe that's the one you want to know about, Troy, is an all around American girl. And by that I mean, she's got the sparkling personality, the flawless complexion, and the perfect body, but if that wasn't enough her family's more loaded than mine because her mom's the CEO of a law firm and her dad's the head coach of the Los Angeles Lakers which means that Kobe Bryant and his wife, Vanessa, along with Shaq and his wife Shawnie are Gabriella's godparents. She's as I like to call her an Einsteinette and she's also totally and completely into volleyball and most importantly, at least for her, the Lakers, and her dad, she's into and loves…" Ryan said and then paused for a dramatic pause before saying, "basketball _and her basketball and volleyball number is 14_."

"Whoa!" The boys all said as the bell rang.

"Yep, so just a fair warning they all have fiery side to them especially my sister," Ryan told them as they gathered up their things and let the four girls pass.

------

"So, we'll see each other at lunch right?" Kelsi asked the girls as they all stood at their lockers.

"Yep," they all said before they quickly hugged and walked off into different directions-- Sharpay to the theatre, Taylor to the science lab, Kelsi to music, and Gabriella to the gym for basketball tryouts that was being held first period in the gym.

-------

**(With Taylor)**

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Taylor said instantly as she ran into somebody.

"Oh, hey! Don't worry about it! Nothing's damaged, nobody's hurt. It's all good," the voice replied.

"Oh thank god! I'm really sorry if I did," Taylor told the boy as her brown eyes locked on another pair of brown eyes.

"It's no problem at all. I'm Chad, Chad Danforth," Chad introduced himself as he gave her a smile and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, Taylor McKessie," Taylor replied as she gave him a smile of her own as she shook his hand.

"So, are you sure your heading into the right classroom?" Chad asked her with a smile.

"Um, yeah I am. Why?" Taylor asked with a curious look.

"Because I personally think your too pretty to be a brainiac," Chad said, flirting with her.

Taylor just giggled before saying, "Well, I might just surprise you."

"I look forward to it," Chad mumbled as she walked into the classroom and sat down before he walked in and took a seat beside her and gave her a smile.

**------**

**(With Kelsi)**

"So, do you write music?" the boy next to Kelsi asked her.

"Um, yeah," Kelsi whispered coyly.

"That's cool. I'm Jason, Jason Cross, by the way," Jason told her as he gave her a smile.

"Hi, Jason. I'm Kelsi, Kelsi Nielsen. So, you into music too?" Kelsi asked, getting a little braver.

"Nah, I'm just taking this class because it I don't fancy doing an extra math class," Jason replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, cool," Kelsi replied and then flashed him a smile before she turned towards the teacher who began to teach class.

**------**

**(With Sharpay)**

"So, Ms. Evans, your Mr. Evans' sister, am I correct?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus, that's correct," Sharpay replied.

"Well, then get up onstage and show us what you've got. And here, I'll even let you read this small skit with your brother," Ms. Darbus told her with a smile as she motioned for Ryan to come work with his sister.

"Ready, Shar?" Ryan asked his sister after they got onstage.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," Sharpay admitted.

"Well, don't be. Just imagine it's us back home having fun," Ryan told her before he began to read his lines.

**------**

**(With Gabriella)**

Perfect, I'm in my element, Gabriella thought with a wide smile as she stepped onto the basketball court.

Gabriella smiled and picked up a basketball off of the cart and dribbled it to the half court line, bounced it a few times, twirled it in her hands, bent her knees, and then released it, letting the ball sail through the air in a perfect arch…and getting nothing but net.

"Whoa," Troy exclaimed as did his dad, Coach Jack Bolton, who was the girls and boys basketball coach as well as the health and physical education teacher at East High.

"Exactly what I'm thinking. Do you have any idea who she is, son?" Jack asked his son as they continued to watch the Filipina as she joined in a game of ball with Zeke and some other boys for a game of five on five.

"Ryan said that that's Gabriella Montez," Troy replied.

"As in…" Jack said, the head coach of the Lakers instantly coming to his mind.

"Yep," Troy replied with a smile before he chuckled at seeing his dad shocked expression, "That's exactly what I thought. So, do you think she'll make the team?"

"Son, she is the team. The girls' secret weapon at that, I would be a complete fool not to put her on the team. I'll go have a shirt made for her. I just have to figure out what number to give her," Jack replied.

"Fourteen, Ryan said her basketball number is fourteen," Troy replied and inwardly smiled and was excited at how they both had the same number for basketball. Why am I feeling this way? Troy thought.

Jack just smirked at the look on his son's face as he continued to watch the girl who was blowing people away with her skills on the court. Oh yeah, Jack did indeed know that look in his son's eyes, it was a look of love, love at first sight…even if Troy didn't know it, _yet_.

**---------**

**(Noon-Lunch)**

"Um, hello, where do they think their going to sit?" Avery asked Meredith and Erica as they sat at their table and watch as the girls giggled together and tried to find a table to sit together.

Meredith, seeing fire said, "Give me the seating charts." Meredith then walked over to the girls and stood in their way and with her most fake and peppiest voice she said, "Hey guys, I'm Meredith, head cheerleader! So, I saw you looking a little lost so, I figured I'd come over and help you out."

"Oh, thanks, but I think we're good," Gabriella replied, sweetly.

"It's no problem, I have the seating charts right here," Meredith replied.

"Thanks, but I think we would rather sit together," Taylor replied.

"But, there's really not a table for that," Meredith huffed.

"That's okay, I'm sure we can find a table somewhere," Kelsi replied.

"But the cafeteria isn't organized that way," Meredith said, her anger really starting to build up.

"Oh, don't worry we'll figure something out," Sharpay told her, the Ice Queen in her coming out before she added as she patted Meredith's shoulder as she passed her, "Okay? Okay."

"What are you looking at?" Meredith hissed at Erica and Avery who were staring at them with smiles.

"Their just awesome…awful, um awful, their cloths, nasty to look at, really," Erica said, quickly fixing what her original thought was.

"I know! What are we going to do you guys?" Avery asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do about them, nothing…Erica my system is flawless," Meredith told her as she sat down.

They watched as the four girls sat down and just talked until one by one they got drawled away from each other by their cliques' calling for them and with a nasty yet satisfied smirk, Meredith said, "See, I told you. Completely flawless."

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! I know it's most likely been a year since I updated, but I've been completely stumped and swamped so, I'm so sorry, but I'll update more often and I think I'm only going to ten chapters with this so, um, yeah. I love you all and again sorry it took so long! All my love, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
